Damsel in Distress
by Asiramx
Summary: Oh Bucky always getting stanked, When will it end?
1. Chapter 1

It's about time someone did a short Bucky Fic, I like Bucky as well.

Bucky for some reason reminds me of Butters Scoth from SP. (But thats just me.)

Hope you enjoy.

Short fic is short.

Characters may seem OOC, my first time working with Bucky.

* * *

_"Okay_ Bucky this is getting old." Randy said, the blue arrows pointed to his dinger once again, "No seriously, it's everyday with you!"

The stanked monster just screeched at him, Bucky who was once again stanked due to a another fight with Flute Girl, Randy groaned in annoyance when he saw Bucky wreaking havoc once again. Bucky really needed to handle rejection better.

"Alright Bucky," Randy pointed his katana at him, "Time to end this!"

Bucky howled and charged after him.

Randy dashed towards him with full speed and used his katana to slice his dinger; green stank left his body and went inside the vent. Bucky slowly turned back to normal, his clothes were ripped apart.

Randy looked away.

"SHNASTY!"

"Ninja! I-" Bucky looks down and turns red in embarrassment, the students exited out their classes. All of them looked at Bucky and began to laugh yet again; Randy threw the small red orb and disappeared from sight.

Bucky ran off to the Boys locker room.

* * *

"Aw man, this was the sixth time this week..." Bucky said hiding in the locker room, "How am I going to show my face this time?"

Bucky stood in the boys locker room all day, He was too embarrassed to go outside and face everybody again after they literally saw him naked. He even missed Mrs Driscoll's class, his favorite class of all time! He always felt humilated, he doesn't even know what happens to him, All he remember is himself crying over Flute Girl and then the next-Well he just blacks out, when he wakes up he sees himself naked again with the Ninja looking at him strangely. Clearly, The Ninja saved him again, but from what? That was always on his mind.

Oh his dignity destroyed everytime it happens, there are times where he doesnt even want to go to school. Always afraid of it happening again, but no matter what it does happen. The Flute girl always tells him that he turned himself into a monster, but for some reason Bucky always dismisses it.

The last bell rang for the students of Norrisville to go home, but Bucky still stood in the locker room. About an hour later when he thought everybody was gone, he slowly left the locker room.

_So far so good, _Bucky thought.

Bucky had his gym outfit on; he searched around for any signs of people. He saw two shadows heading towards his direction, before he can turn around to get away, someone called out to him.

Aw man...

It was _those two._

_Those Numbskulls._

"Hey Bucky," Howard greeted him, "Heard what happened, how many times already? 5? 6? 7?"

"Aw come on Howard," Randy said defending Bucky for once, "Don't you see he's embarrassed enough?"

Bucky shrinked back a little wanting get out of the school badly.

"What do you guys want?" Bucky asked them.

The two exchanged a look, Randy digged into his pocket and pulled out the broken Dinger.

"I found this on the ground." Randy said as he handed the Dinger over to Bucky, "I thought you would miss it."

Bucky looked at the broken Dinger and took it, he put it in his pocket.

"Uh thanks Randy."

Bucky rushed out the school leaving the two behind; Howard looked at his friend then looked back at Bucky who left the building.

"You think he is going to get stanked tomorrow?" Howard asked him.

"Howard...It's Bucky! Of course he is getting stanked tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**READ PEOPLE!~**

**Liz=FluteGirl**

**I was too lazy to write Flute girl over and over again.**

**Plus, I was in a meh mood, so this chapter isn't my best.**

**Enjoy! I guess...**

**Bucky seems a bit OOC here as well, again this is my first time focusing on Bucky.**

**Randy will pop up from time to time.**

**And decided to continue this story.**

* * *

Bucky stared at the school; he gulped in fear for what is in store for him today. He really should have stood home today, but his mom pestered him to leave the house. Bucky took a step inside the school, So far nobody noticed him at all.

_So far so good_

It wasn't his classmates he is worried about; it was Bash, Man how he hated Bash, ever since he was in Pre-K. He was harassed by him; the worst was when his underwear were hanging on the flag pole and it had his name on it.

It got worse when people crowded around to see what was the commotion about, they all pointed and laughed at him. It got even more worse when Bash appeared, he also laughed at him.

"HEY LOOK! BUCKY ITS YOUR UNDERWEAR! HA! I SO DID THAT!" Bash taunted.

Bucky was able to scramble out of there, the only person who had symphathy for Bucky that day was Randy, but that didn't change anything. Randy did nothing to stop the taunting; He didn't even stick up for him.

He was the joke of the week after that.

Bash did not in any way get in trouble for what had happened; He is Mcfist's step-son after all.

Oh, how he wished he could forget about that day.

_If he could get his revenge on Bash, he would. _

Before he knew it, Bucky is smashed into a wall hard. Bucky groaned in pain, He just got into school, Can't he have a little bit of peace for once?

Bucky looked up to see Bash high fiving his crew and walking away, Bucky struggled to stand up.

That really hurt this time, a hand appeared in front of Bucky's face; he looked up to see who the hand belongs to, it's Randy's. Bucky hesitated before taking his hand; Randy pulled him up and smiled.

"You alright? You took a hit back there." Randy asked rather concerned.

_Yeah no thanks to you_

"I'm fine." Bucky said, "You don't have to worry about me."

"See you in class then."

Randy waved at him before heading off to class, he left Bucky rather confused.

School went on for hours; the only class he looked forward to was Driscoll's class. Though, he was called a Brownnoser a couple of times mostly by Howard, seriously he never got why people called him a Brownnoser. He answered every question correctly and humored his teacher, what is so wrong about that? He would never get his classmates.

The bell rang for Lunch and everybody immediately scrambled out of the classroom, Bucky trailed behind.

Bucky entered the lunchroom and looked around for his friends; he spotted them at the last table near the window, that's where all the band geeks were placed. Bucky took his usual spot near the window, Flute girl sat next to Bucky.

"Hey Liz," Bucky greeted the Flute Girl, "How are you?"

Liz looked at Bucky, "I'm good. How are you feeling? About yesterday-"

Bucky waved his dismissively, "its fine. I accept your apology."

"I wasn't apologizing."

"You clearly started it; you know I don't have money for-Uh...What is that you wanted again?" Bucky asked.

"Ugh!" Liz said in frustration, "You never listen!"

"And you always yell!" Bucky said to her, "I'm just trying to do what you ask."

"You never give me what I ask!"

"I try to! you know how much you mean to me!"

Liz blinked at Bucky; her eyes are beaming, "Really?"

"Yeah, you mean more to me than my triangle." Bucky said.

"Oh Bucky, I-

Before she can even finish her sentence, mash potatoes were thrown at her head. Bucky turned his head around.

"Who did that?" Bucky demanded.

No one said anything.

"Who?! Answer me! Don't make me use this!" Bucky holds up his dinger.

"Stupid band geeks!" Bash laughed suddenly, "They deserved it!"

Bucky's face turned crimson red, he is angry. Very angry, he goes towards Bash and got in his face, wait. What on earth is he doing? Oh man he is so getting pwned after this. People in the cafeteria gasped and watched with interest on what is going to happen next.

"Bucky forget about it," Liz said as she grabbed Bucky's arm and pulled him back, "I can wash off."

Some of the kids looked highly disappointed hoping for a fight.

"LOOK AT THE TWO LOVEBIRDS!" Bash taunted.

The two walked away ignoring Bash, Though Bucky wasn't really ignoring Bash. He is getting more angrier by the second, but right now he is focused on Liz, Poor girl she didn't even do anything wrong. He had this feeling that he was the intended target not Liz, Bash is going to pay for this.


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN.

FSHIDISHSIHD

Here is Chapter 3 enjoy!

My Deviantart is Asiramx. (Yeah you saw that coming. ;D)

* * *

The couple walked down the hall together in silence, Bucky is pondering on his next move. His revenge. He knew for a fact that Liz would disapprove of the whole revenge plot. But this is for her; everything he has done was for her. Even when she didn't seem grateful, Liz entered the bathroom so she can rid herself of the Mash potatoes that was thrown on her head earlier, she told Bucky to stay put before entering the girls bathroom.

Bucky leaned against the wall, he noticed a couple of kids looking at him and whispering, they stopped when they met Bucky's gaze. They left quickly. One of the kids mumbled something under his breath, Bucky caught wind of it.

"He's crazy." The kid said.

_Yeah_ crazy for standing up to Bash.

Liz is taking forever in the bathroom, concerned. Bucky takes a peek in the bathroom.

"Hey Liz?"

There was a short pause.

"Yes Bucky?"

"You okay?" Bucky asked, "You've been in there for a long time."

"Yeah, I'll be out soon." She replied, "I want to look decent. Now, get your head out of the girl's bathroom before people see you!"

Bucky nodded and took his head out of the bathroom door, he looked around. Children are now exiting the cafeteria. They head off to their next class. Bucky is now becoming impatient; his next class is Driscoll's class, the more the clock drew closer to the next bell. The more he became agitated, never in the months that he spent here in Norrisville High school as he been late to Driscoll's class.

Finally, Liz exits the bathroom door and smiles at Bucky; she looks brand new again except for the mash potatoe smell that stuck on her.

"I have to get to class now!" Liz said, "I'll see you later."

Liz waved at Bucky before she entered the classroom; Bucky smiled to himself and went towards his classroom. Before he can open the door he is pulled back and is pushed roughly against the wall.

"Move out of my way!" Bash yelled at Bucky

Bucky growled at him, but Bash didn't seem to hear him or that he even cared. Bash slapped fives with his friends before entering his class; Bucky got up and brushed himself off, the bell ranged. Bucky stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. He is late; oh man what would Driscoll say to him? She would mark him for being late and that would stick on his attendance sheet for the rest of the semester and it was all Bash's fault, Bucky's face turned red, he clenched his fist into a tight ball.

"You okay?" A voice said.

Bucky spun around to see Randy and Howard staring at him, Howard is licking his fingers while Randy is staring at Bucky with a concerned look on his face.

"What do you two numbskulls want?"

"You okay Bucky?" Randy asked, "You seem different."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You never been late to Driscoll's class before," Randy pointed out, "In matter of fact, you're five minutes late."

Bucky flinched, he didn't need to be reminded that he is late to class especially by two Numbskulls who were almost always late for class.

"Why are you guys late?" Bucky asked.

Randy shrugged, "Howard needed to finish eating."

"Why are you late Bucky?" Howard asked, "I really want to know."

"Bash." Bucky answered, "He made me late. I'm going to get back at him for that."

The two exchanged looks with each other before focusing their attention back on Bucky.

"You're only five minutes late." Howard said, "I'm sure Driscoll will let you off the hook this time." Howard opened the door to the classroom, "You coming or what?"

Randy nodded and went inside the classroom with Bucky following behind.

* * *

As predicted Bucky was let off the hook, Driscoll was rather surprised when she saw her top student walking in with Randy and Howard, The two numbskulls who were late constantly. Bucky sat down in his seat and said nothing more to anybody not even to Driscoll, when the class ended Bucky was one of the first to leave the classroom.

Randy watched as Bucky sprinted out the classroom, he couldn't help but feel concerned for Bucky. He has been acting weird for the past two days. Maybe he should get to the bottom of it, He was really angry on the fact that he was late to Driscoll's class, and what made it weirder was that he was quiet, he didn't answer any questions and didn't humor his teacher, he wasn't being a brownnoser. Why did he miss the old Bucky? He should be happy. He is less annoying now than before. Buck did say something about getting back at Bash, but that seemed out of character, Even for Bucky.

"Hey Cunningham!" Howard shouted snapping Randy back into reality.

"Yes?"

"You up for Grave Puncher 4?" Howard asked, "We can play it at my house for once."

"That's going to have to wait, Howard" Randy said, "I have to talk to somebody."

"Who?"

"Bucky." Randy answered.

"Oh come on!" Howard shouted, "Why? Did he do something wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed he's been acting weird?" Randy asked.

Howard shrugged, "Yeah, so? Why do you care Cunningham?"

"I just thought he needed some help, he said he wanted revenge on Bash. I'm concerned."

"You feel bad for him?" Howard asked but then sighed, "Alright, I'm on board, I don't want you doing this alone."

"Thanks Big-H."


	4. Chapter 4

DOUBE CHAPTERS

U HAPPY NOW?

* * *

The next day went out normally; Bucky seemed to return back to normal. He is being a total brownnoser again; lately he has been acting like nothing happened. The whole thing at the Cafeteria or him being late for class for the first time, But the Revenge thing that he has been planning is still on, well, at least if Bash starts to taunt Liz again he would do it.

Bucky is busy writing a letter for his girlfriend, his smile widened with each passing word, he examined the love letter and got up, he had been working on this letter all day and he meant every word that he wrote on this letter, he placed it into her locker and walked away happily.

Bucky quickly left so he wouldn't be spotted by anybody, so far so good, nobody was around. He went back into the cafeteria and sat next to Liz again.

"Where did you go?" Liz asked as she leaned in and kisses Bucky on the cheek.

Bucky blushed and returned her kiss, "You'll see."

"I can't wait."

The bell rang out and the Children got up from their tables and headed out to class, Bucky is escorting Liz to her classroom, he opened the door for her.

"Thank you Bucky."

"Welcome!" Bucky smiled, "Do you want me to take you home today?"

"I would love that." Liz said

Bucky waved at her and head towards class without any problems, the rest of the carried on without any issues from Bash, The bell rang once again and he head out. It was time to go home, he felt a pull from his underwear, Bucky's face turned red and looked up.

Bash had just given him a weggie.

He fell to the ground after Bucky let him go. Bucky got up and froze in his place for a moment, he raised his left leg.

_Now or never Bucky_

He kicked Bash in the balls and took off running to the Boys Locker room, he hid there.

* * *

Bucky popped his head out of the bathroom stall and looked around, the lockeroom is a total mess. Bash failed to check in the bathroom to see if Bucky was there, the doors to the locker were ripped apart, the benches were flipped upside down. Bucky pulled up the bench and sat down on it.

A couple of minutes passed and the door opened, Bucky is afraid to turn around to see who it is. A hand landed on Bucky's shoulders. Bucky sighed and turned his around to see Randy, He sat down next to Bucky.

"Bucky, you alright?" Randy asked, "I know I asked this a couple of times and it's possibly annoying you, but are you okay? I mean I saw you kick Bash in the ball's, which was pretty Bruce."

Bucky smiled at him, "Thanks Randy."

"Too bad Liz is mad at you." Howard said suddenly as he entered the locker room, "She went home without you."

Bucky's smiled faded from his face, "What do you mean she's mad?"

"Well, she was looking for you and at the time, we didn't know where you were. She got huffy; she waited about ten minutes for you before she left."

Bucky eyes widened and sprung up from the bench and took off, "I'll see you later guys!"

"Howard..." Randy began, "I totally had this under control until you burst in and said that."

"Well sorry." Howard said, "He needed to know."

* * *

"No!"

"Please Liz, please forgive me!" Bucky pleaded, "It wasn't my fault!"

Bucky had been pleading for twenty minutes already, they entered the school together. His pleading went on deaf ears.

"Please Liz, forgive me?"

Liz spund her head around and glared at him, "Were breaking up."

"What?"

"You heard me, were through! Now stop bothering me!"

Liz stormed off without another word to Bucky, leaving a heart-broken Bucky behind.

Bucky rushed off to another part of the school, he sat down on the floor and sighed sadly, he really screwed up big time, now he has to find another way to get Liz back. Who is he kidding? it might not even work, she probably won't take him back. Bucky dwelled on this, things were going so good. Bash had to mess things up yet again, He buried his head on his knees.

"This is all your fault!" Bucky yelled out.

Little did he know that green stank is forming above his head, the stank went inside him, Bucky started to feel weird, his vision became blurry and the last thing he sees is a blurry figure going towards him, he knew who it was.

Randy gripped his mask tightly, he put it on his head and became the Ninja, "Alright Bucky, I know these past few days have been rough, so I just want to end this quickly and peacefully, now where is you dinger?"

Randy searched around for his dinger, but this time it was nowhere to be found, a fist rose in the air and punched Randy the face, Randy landed on the ground, but he recovered quickly.

"Where is your most prized possesion?" Randy thought to himself.

Buckly howled in anger and smashed the ground, instead of attacking Randy again, he ran off. Randy follows him.

"Where are you going Bucky?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cheesy chapter is Cheesy. XD

* * *

Everybody is eating launch peacefully until they heard howling not far from the Cafeteria, everybody scrambled up and left the Cafeteria immediately. Howard spits out some of his milk, he hides under the table with his tray with him.

The door flies open, and Bucky enters the Cafeteria. Bucky looks around for its target, but when he can't find it he starts to howl angrily, Tables were thrown against the wall. Howard stood under the table, frozen in place. He started to shake when Bucky got close to his hiding spot. Bucky sniffed the area Howard is hiding and moved when its target wasn't hiding there.

Howard sighed in relief and dashed towards the exit in a hurry, He collided with somebody else.

He looked up angrily.

"Ninja!" Howard shouts, "What are you doing here? You should be in there fighting!"

Randy panted, he is out of breath due to him chasing down Bucky, "Sorry, He has gotten faster since the last time I fought him."

Howard glances towards Bucky who is still in the Cafeteria sniffing around, "He is looking for something."

"Probably Bash, he is out sick today."

"Listen," Randy said, "I need you to find Liz and convince her to get back with Bucky, maybe that will calm him down."

"So you want me to bring her here?"

"Sort of, just tell her Bucky is upset and he needs her or something." Randy said as he frantically searched for Bucky who had suddenly vanished. "I'm counting on you Howard!"

"Great," Howard sighed as Randy disappeared out of sight, "He's counting on me."

* * *

Liz, who is still in a bad mood didn't get the Memo that there is stanked monster running around the school, she had just gotten out of band practice, Bucky didn't show up for practice today, she thought it was rather odd that he didn't show up, she heads towards her locker. She thought about the events that took place today, nothing really happened, except for Bucky's constant pleading, it was a peaceful day. Though she felt rather bad about turning down Bucky, but on the other hand he had totally deserved what was coming to him, how dare he ditch her like that!

Liz turned to her last combination number and opened her locker, she heard her name. it wasn't Bucky's, she knew that. But, it sounded familiar she turned around to see Howard, his hands are on his knees, his face is towards the floor. It looks like he is catching his breath.

"What is it Howard?"

"I need you to talk to you about Bucky..."

Liz rolled her eyes at him.

"There's nothing to talk about, he totally deserved it." Liz said.

"He really needs you at the moment," He heard a loud scream that he is sure belonged to Randy, he now looks frantic.

"What in the world-"

Liz is interrupted when she saw the Ninja emerging from the hallway, he looks awful, one of his eyes are closed. The Ninja is holding his broken arm that is covered with blood; Howard immediately rushes towards his aid.

"What happened?" Howard asked.

"Stanked...Monster...Attacked me..." Randy muttered,

He looked up at Liz and limps towards her.

"Ninja! You look awful!" Liz exclaimed.

"You need to get back with him, back with Bucky." He said.

Liz looked at him confused, but shakes her head. "That isn't relevant right now, look at you! You look awful!"

All three of them can hear howling, Bucky is getting closer to their destination.

"Do you hear that howling? That is Bucky. He got turned into a monster."

"Again?" Liz asked, "What's new?"

"Well, he got into monster because he was sad about you dumping him, maybe if you get back together with him or atleast calm him down, he can turn back to normal."

"Well-Alright, anything for you Ninja!"

Randy sighed in relief, but his relief is cut short when he see's Bucky heading towards them. Randy got his Katana out with his good hand; this is going to end badly.

A piece of paper fell on the floor, it caught Liz's attention, she reached for it and read it:

_Dear Liz:_

_I remember the day I met you, the day you first talked to me, you're the only one who stood up for me against Bash, though at the end you had your hair ducked in glue. You may not know, but you bring me happiness that no one else ever could. I have no idea what I would do without you, I might have gotten crazy._

_I promise to always love you and always hold you in my heart. I will always be here for you when you need me._

_By yours truly,_

_Bucky Hensletter_

Liz eyes watered at the letter, Bucky can be so sweet and gentle, she now felt bad about rejecting him. She should have never done that, she should have listened and given him a second time, she was brought back to reality when she saw Bucky raising his fist to the now fallen Ninja, she got up and stood in Bucky's way.

"Stop Bucky! I know you're in there!" Liz shouted, she hold up the love letter, "This was the sweetest thing you ever wrote to me! I really love it Bucky, I really do!"

Liz hugged Bucky tightly, "Just change back."

Little did she know that the green stank left his body, Bucky slowly returned her hug. She immediately looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're back!" She said happily, but then she giggled. "You're naked."

"GAH!" Bucky moved away from her, "I'm naked again! I GOTTA GO LIZ! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

Randy exchanged a glance at Howard, "I'll be back." He threw the small ball on the ground and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Later on in the day, the school staff had noticed Randy and Howard wasn't outside where the rest of his classmates were, Bucky and Liz had already made it outside. The staff immediately freaked out and went on a manhunt, the teachers found Randy crunched on the floor with Howard shaking him violently for him to get up, and they had immediately called his parents and sent him to the hospital.

Randy has just gotten out of the doctor's office; his arm is now on a white cast. He had told a lie to the doctor that he had gotten in a way when the Ninja and the stanked monster were fighting. The doctor just did a tisk tisk noise and told him to not be a hero that is the Ninja's job. In response, Randy rolled his eyes at him and left the office, Howard is sitting in the waiting room watching T.V.

"Aw man, Bucky totally kicked your butt!" Howard grinned at him.

"Totally worth it! because of my totally bruce match making skills, I got them back together."

Howard facepalmed.

* * *

The whole Love letter and the match making joke was all Sorida's idea. XD So credit to her as well.

Well this end of the story, so long!


End file.
